


Inclimate Weather

by SlytherinElle



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Illnesses, Kyoru - Freeform, Post Curse, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Storms, Sweet Kyo, Tea, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, curse broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinElle/pseuds/SlytherinElle
Summary: She stood up and pushed through her walk, or at least tried to except she managed to fall again after almost running into a wall.But this wall tried to steady her, and called out her name in a panicked voice that was so warm and familiar.Or:The weather is bad, Tohru is a klutz, gets sick and Kyo cares about her.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out as usual, Tohru was cooking breakfast before school and Kyo had awoken an hour earlier for his morning run. Yuki and Shigure were already waiting at the table for breakfast when Kyo came back from his run to change for school. 

The walk there was uneventful, and the school day continued the same. Yuki had student counsel, leaving Kyo to quickly walk Tohru to work before heading to the dojo for his practice. He bid her farewell when they arrived, she would be walking home alone after her shift, she assured him that she didn’t mind when he tried to protest. His training was going to run quite late into the evening and Yuki was stuck in his meeting until past seven. 

Tohru’s shift went by without issue. The work was relaxing to her and she enjoyed the cleaning. She stepped out of the building to walk home but stopped when she noticed the weather. It was absolutely pouring rain, and it appeared to be a thunderstorm. And of course, she forgot her umbrella. 

“I can do this and get myself home quickly!” She reassured herself, fists drawn up to convey her confidence. Her trek would be long in this weather. She could barely see two steps in front of her. 

It felt like hours had passed before she hit the halfway point, she was exhausted. In fact, so exhausted, that she slipped on the slick sidewalk and hit her head. Hard. Now, she was even more soaked and incredibly frustrated, calling on her mom for strength. She stood up and pushed through her walk, or at least tried to except she managed to fall again after almost running into a wall. 

But this wall tried to steady her, and called out her name in a panicked voice that was so warm and familiar. 

“Kyo? What are you doing out here?! You could get sick!” She frantically exclaimed while getting to her feet. 

He huffed at her, “And you won’t? I left early when I noticed the weather, you can’t walk out here alone when it’s like this! It’s dangerous!” 

Her heart was officially warmed; he was so thoughtful and kind to her. She once again felt lucky to be with him. “Y- You left early for me?” She could feel her eyes watering. 

He gently bonked her on the head, “Of course I did, dummy. Now let’s get home before we both get sick.” He didn’t wait for her response, he took her hand and carefully started pulling her in the right direction. 

Getting up the stairs to Shigure’s was a slippery adventure but they finally made it. She noticed a note on Shigure’s door, stating that he was once again, evading his editor. “Go shower first while I make tea,” Kyo instructed. 

She immediately protested, waving her arms frantically “No no, you should go first! I can make the tea! You were just training for a long time I’m sure you want to shower and relax!” 

“Tohru, go shower before you get sick or I’ll lock you in the bathroom until you do.” He shooed her away. 

She sighed in defeat, but felt cared for nonetheless. She showered and changed into her night clothes quickly before settling at the table in front of the tv downstairs, Kyo handing her a cup of hot tea. He left a small, soft kiss on her head when she thanked him before he left for his shower. 

The rest of the evening was pleasant after Kyo helped Tohru clean up the scrapes she received as a result from her falls. They relaxed despite the deafening thunderstorm outside, and when the time came for them to go to bed; they turned off the tv and made their way to her room. It was common for them to secretly share a bed since the curse was broken, especially during thunderstorms when Kyo still felt the weakest even without the cat spirit inside of him. Though they would never let the other Sohma men find out. It would be too embarrassing. 

They were both grateful, as they laid closely beside each other, that the curse had been broken. Kyo would never get enough of the ability to hold her at night, the ability to protect her from the storm around them. 

The brunette whispered a sleepy “good night, Kyo” with a soft kiss on his cheek before falling asleep before he could tell her the same. He chuckled lightly, she must have been exhausted. 

Nonetheless, he pulled her closer with a goodnight wish before falling asleep himself; feeling complete with her in his embrace.


	2. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re staying home today, let’s get you back in bed.” He told her gently before picking her up and tucking her back in. 
> 
> “No no no, we have that quiz today! I can’t just miss it for the sniffles and a headache! I’ll just get ready in a minute.” She protested.

Tohru had awoken to the sound of Kyo returning to his room to get dressed for his morning run. She was surprised she slept so long, she was always up to start on breakfast and have it ready for everyone, with plenty of time for them to eat before school. 

They typically (and secretly) slept in her room, but Kyo still had all of his clothing and belongings in his. They weren’t doing anything unseemly but it was hard for Tohru to sleep after her fall. He started spending the night with her after the first couple of nights when she got home; she had started having intense nightmares and would wake up crying (no matter how many times she denied it and claimed she was fine). 

Besides, it was hard for him to sleep anyway as well. He kept waiting for his curse to return or he’d think about how he almost lost Tohru, and before that when he transformed to the cat’s true form and left three long scars on her shoulder. He’d never stop feeling guilty about that. Them sleeping beside each other just worked out easier. 

Today was another school day and the realization that she was running behind had her awake and alert quickly. Or, at least she thought she was ready to get up until she tried to stand and immediately crumpled next to her bed. She then noticed she had a headache and was feeling dizzy and nauseous, something that truly hit her when she was upright. Sitting on the floor for a moment to steady herself, trying to breathe through the nausea, she attempted to stand again only to plop back down. 

Kyo came back in, it was unlike her to oversleep. He figured he’d wake her up after giving her a few more minutes of rest while he got ready. He briefly panicked when she wasn’t on the bed; he still had excellent hearing and definitely would’ve heard her get up. His anxiety was short lived when he heard a quiet “ouch” across the room. 

Coming to the other side of the room he started panicking once more, “Tohru! What’re you doing down there?” He exclaimed, only to be met with a soft grunt of a response. Kneeling next to her, he checked her over for signs of an injury before feeling her forehead, he found that she had a very hot fever. 

“You’re staying home today, let’s get you back in bed.” He told her gently before picking her up and tucking her back in. 

“No no no, we have that quiz today! I can’t just miss it for the sniffles and a headache! I’ll just get ready in a minute.” She protested. 

“No Tohru, you’re staying home. You have a fever. Clearly the storm you tried to walk in caught up to you. And that headache? Bet it’s from your fall; now get comfortable and I’ll be back in a minute.” She looked like she wanted to object further but he left before she could. Sighing, she rolled on her side and just rested a moment, she could try again when he got back but they wouldn’t have much time for breakfast. 

Kyo went downstairs to cook something light for her, as well tell (demand) Yuki collect her schoolwork for the day, explaining that she was sick. 

The rat grew concerned “No I’ll stay home as well, miss Honda needs help and you can’t do all of it, especially with Shigure at the estate for the day.” 

The copper haired boy was agitated, “I got it! Just collect her work so she can rest better, I’m not in the mood to fight you on it right now.” 

‘Why couldn’t Yuki just be helpful for once?’ He thought. The other boy left while rolling his eyes, he started heating up the breakfast she prepared the night before. He’d bring it up to her on a tray with some medicine and eat with her. (After changing back into his night clothes) Probably bring his laptop in to keep her occupied with a movie. 

The food was finally ready, grabbing a tray, he loaded it with water and their meals and headed back to her room only to find her asleep again. He strongly considered letting her rest but she really needed to eat something. 

He sighed and set down the tray on the small table in her room, “Tohru, come on ya gotta eat something and then you can rest after. Just need to get something in your system and some medicine first.” 

“Kyo? We have to get to school!” It was a thinly veiled attempt to argue but she was feeling so weak already. He shushed her and helped her sit up, telling her he would be back in a moment. 

She supposed she should be grateful for having someone as kind as Kyo to take care of her, she teared up thinking about how caring he really was. He returned in his comfy clothes and his laptop, closing the door behind him. “Take that medicine before we eat” he ordered her. 

The two oblong pills sat on the tray and she quickly took them with a gulp of water. Kyo watched her take and gave a satisfactory nod to her compliance. He crawled onto the bed with their tray and pulled up Mogeta on his laptop for her. He almost hated the damn franchise but she loved it and it would make her happy and keep her occupied. Keeping her occupied was important, he didn’t want her to stress about chores or school when she really needed rest, her fever really needed to cool down. 

They quietly dug in to their breakfast, Tohru watching the show with rapt attention. He liked seeing her so focused, she was primarily unaware of the things around her and he thought she was adorable like this, so concentrated. 

It wasn’t long before they finished eating, Kyo moved the tray while she continued to watch. Her eyelids were started to droop, meaning the cold medicine was kicking in but she stubbornly continued to watch. He readjusted them so she was laying down with the screen in view before he got up to turn the lights off. 

He heard a scratchy whisper behind him, “Please stay Kyo, just if you want to. I’d like if you did.”

He didn’t intend to leave in the first place, “just turning the lights off Tohru, not leaving ya when you’re all sick. It’s cute when you’re needy anyway so how could I resist” he chuckled lightly at her. 

She let out a small ’hmph’ as he got back in the bed, laying down with her but insuring she could still see her show. In his opinion, he might as well turn it off since her eyes were steadily closing the longer she tried to watch. He’d leave it on anyway, it’s clearly relaxing to her. 

She clutched his shirt and laid her head on his chest, it made his heart melt. He was a sucker for physical affection. He went his whole life deprived and he wouldn’t take the privilege to hug her and be close to her for granted. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her light snores. He pulled the blanket a bit higher and pulled her closer in his arms; leaving Mogeta on. Maybe it actually was relaxing to fall asleep with background noise. (Not that Mogeta was relaxing, of course not. And he’d never admit it either.)

He thought about how different his life could have been. What if Tohru hadn’t admitted her feelings and the curse never broke? He’d be locked away for the rest of his life. He would never feel her warmth when they fell asleep together; of course they wouldn’t even be able to do so in that case. He always hated having to nurse someone back to health, but Tohru was the exception to the rule. 

Tohru would always be the exception to his rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a second chapter, it was originally a one shot but I saw the opportunity for further fluff. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Kyoru so sorry if it didn’t turn out well, but I really love them together.


End file.
